Deep Blue Something
by PureUtterSin
Summary: Five Slytherins. Five Gryffindors. Firewhiskey and the Room of Requirement. Crappy summary, I know. Just read it please.


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately and to my dismay, I have just discovered that I am in fact not J. K. Rowling and do not own Harry Potter. I'm not sure why I thought I was in the first. I think I clue should have been my lack of being filthy rich. The series belongs to J. K. Rowling. I just take her charries into my plots and bend them to my will.**

_So, for those of you who have looked over my profile know what my favorite pairings are. Also, you know that I tend to lean more towards Dramione though I don't single myself to D/Hr ships. I'm giving this one a try. It's Hr/T. Don't like it, don't read it. R & R!_

Hermione shifted nervously on her cushion. It was almost her turn and she was begging for it not to be. That somehow they'd magically skip over her but she doubted it. She was still trying to figure out why she'd agreed to come here despite the pile of homework sitting on her desk that she really should be doing. Playing Truth or Dare with Slytherins wasn't on her list of priorities, was it? She originally thought not. Though when her roommate and Head Boy Draco Malfoy inform her who was playing, she suddenly couldn't miss out. Apparently, it was originally to be Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Theodore Nott, and Millicent Bulstrode. Then Draco had taken it upon himself to invite one Lavender Brown, who in turn exclaimed that she'd bring Harry, Ron, and Ginny, leaving the hefty job of convincing Hermione to tag along to him.

Now here that sat four empty bottles of firewhiskey and three hours later. Hermione was a bit on the tipsy side as she wasn't an avid drinker and she'd ingested quite a bit of firewhiskey all at the teasing of the Head Boy himself. She finished the little bit in her glass and looked at Ginny, who was thinking of an answer to the question Draco had just asked her.

"I'd say Goyle." Everyone in the room looked directly at her like she was crazy. A few of the boys were holding back a chuckle, as the face Pansy was making looked like she was going to hurl her firewhiskey. "What you said a seventh year Slytherin that wasn't in the room and I certainly wasn't going to pick Crabbe." She shuttered at the mire thought of that and the other girls joined her. That was just nasty. This was followed by Hermione hiccupping and falling into Draco. Everyone laughed even though it wasn't that funny.

"Nice one, Granger." Theo smiled at her through his laughter as Hermione righted herself. Her hair fell over her currently reddening face.

"Truth or Dare, Mione?" Ginny inquired before knocking back another shot of firewhiskey.

"Da-hic-are." She managed to hiccup which was followed by a giggle. Ginny gave her a very Slytherin like smirk. The red head knew of the know-it-all's crush on a certain blue-eyed Slytherin.

"Snog Zabini and mean it." Hermione's head snapped up, face still red. She locked on to the lavender eyes of an equally shocked Blaise Zabini.

"Ginvera Weasley!" Hermione shrieked in her embarrassment. Blaise laughed. All eyes were on the two of them. She uncrossed her legs and crawled across the across the circle towards Blaise. He raised a well-manicured eyebrow, like he didn't really expect her to do the dare. She was now in front of him looking nervously his lavender eyes. While Blaise liked Ginny, he knew exactly why the girl had given the dare and he figured why not play along. She leaned in and her lips ghosted across his. Suddenly, his hand was tangled into her hair as she kissed him with all she had. While it looked hot and steamy on the outside, the kiss fizzled like throwing water on a fire. However, Hermione pushed herself against Blaise. Both falling into a pile of cushions. Neither breaking the kiss just yet. Then they yanked apart at the sound of something smashing. Hermione yanked away and looked at Draco, who's eyes were on Theo. He was slamming the door to the Room of Requirement.

"What's gotten into Nott?" Draco glanced at Hermione and she knew instantly. She climbed off Blaise and ran towards the door. It slammed shut behind her, with six very confused faces looking at her. She didn't care about them as she looked around frantically. Then she saw him or a mop of chocolate brown hair that she thought was Theo. She ran down the corridor after him. Rounding the corner, Hermione hadn't realized he had stopped and slammed right into him. She fell backwards on to her ass. Looking up, she noticed that Theo had turned to face her.

"Granger, what the hell?" He squatted down in front of her. "Is there a reason you're running through the halls like a crazy person?" She couldn't think of a response. For once Hermione Granger was shot for words. She just looked into his deep blue eyes. Then she lunged at him knocking him off balance and on to the cold stone floor. She landed on top of him.

"Granger, what the fu…" He never finished as her lips slammed against his. It was a bit sloppy and almost needy. Just as quickly as she'd done it, she pulled away.

"Shit, Theo. I'm sorry." She moved to climb off of him but he grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" He pulled her back to him. Pressing his lips against hers, she was shocked. _Maybe this is why he freaked out. _She responded to his kiss. This one was slow and passionate. He nibbled on her bottom lip. She pulled him closer, pushing her tongue into his mouth. There was battle for dominance that neither wanted to give up. Finally, Hermione pulled away from him breathing heavily. He moved his lips to her neck. Then Hermione realized they were still in the corridor on the cold stone floor.

"Nott, we're in a corridor." He chuckled.

"I realize that, Granger." She climbed to her feet and looked down at him.

"You coming or not?" Hermione walked down the corridor, muggle jeans fitting perfectly to her hips. Theo scrambled to his feet and followed after her. Who was he to turn down Hermione Granger? He'd be crazy to especially since he wanted her as his. He was a few steps behind her all the way to the Head's dorms. Theo noticed her mumble the password and hold the portrait open.

***The Next Morning***

Draco entered the shared bathroom the next morning to find Hermione brushing her teeth. She was still in her pajamas and looked oddly happy. He leaned in the doorway and laughed at her. She turned and looked at him. Giving the best glare she could with a tooth brush hanging between her lips and then turned the mirror, spitting. Then she started to brush her mass of curls.

"Did someone get extra homework?" She looked at him, with a smirk that could rival his own.

"No, better." Draco raised a silvery blonde eyebrow.

"If you say so, Granger, Anyways, you seen Theo? No one can find him. He was in his room last night." Hermione chuckled and her room door opened. In it stood a shaggy haired brunette in only his boxers.

"Morning, Draco." Draco's mouth hung open in shock as Theo kissed her, stripped, and climbed into the shower.

"What the hell, Granger?" She smirked again.

"What? You haven't met my boyfriend." Draco was still in shock.

"Drake, come back to bed." Hermione chuckled.

"In a second, Lav." She had been surprised about Draco and Lavender when she'd first learned of it a few weeks ago. But the look on Draco's face of him finding out about her and Theo was so much more hilarious.

"How? When? Why?" She chuckled slightly.

"What? I'm a sucker for those deep blue eyes."

_Okay, so there you have it. Another one shot. I hope you like it._

_Love it? Hate it? Have an idea? Have a story request? _

_Just read and review._

_Lots of love(whether ya'll love me or not),_

_Sin_


End file.
